That Was Then and This Is Now
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Sasuke's back and he's in love with Sakura. But when he comes back, he receives some surprising news. Now he has to get through it. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for later.
1. Returning

Sasuke Uchiha had just returned to Konaha. After three years, he was finally back and Naruto was the one that brought him back. Naruto had also been gone for three years. They were both eager to see Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke was told Sakura had an apartment now and was on his way to it. They'd met Kiba on their way back, so he'd been traveling with them. They were at the gate before, Sasuke left to find Sakura. At the gate, Naruto saw Hinata running to greet them. Naruto had his arms wide open ready for a hug or something. Hinata ran past him and hugged Kiba. Naruto was a little sad, since Hinata had the biggest crush on him when they were younger.

"Oh. Hey Naruto," said Hinata, "I didn't notice you, there."

"I thought you would have," mumbled Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"She had a crush on me when we were younger and I thought she still would," replied Naruto.

"You didn't tell him," said Hinata, looking at Kiba, again.

"No," replied Kiba.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"I didn't think it was important," replied Kiba.

"Tell him now. Please," said Hinata.

"Sure. Naruto," said Kiba.

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

"Hinata and I are dating now," replied Kiba.

"That explains so much," said Naruto, "Is Sakura dating anyone?"

"No," replied Kiba.

Naruto sighed with relief and looked like he was going to pass out.

"She's engaged," added Hinata.

"What?" yelled Naruto.

"She's engaged," said Kiba.

"To Gaara," added Hinata.

In a flash Naruto was gone. He knew Sasuke had been missing Sakura and what he was going to do. Meanwhile, Sasuke was on his way to Sakura's apartment. When he got to the door, Sakura was on her way in, as well. He went up to her and kissed her. Sakura's eyes were very wide. It was the kiss she wanted when she was younger. Now it was the kiss she didn't need. Naruto arrived while they were kissing. He pulled Sasuke away and outside. Sakura was blushing furiously, meaning she cheeks were bright red. Sasuke was a little angry.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sasuke.

"You can't kiss her," replied Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sasuke, annoyed.

"She's engaged," said Naruto.

"To who?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Gaara," answered Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke.

"Hinata told me," answered Naruto.

"I've got to go talk to her," said Sasuke, running back to Sakura's apartment.

Sakura was talking to Gaara. She hugged him and didn't notice Sasuke behind her.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah," replied Sakura, turning to him.

"I didn't know that you were engaged when I...uh...you know," replied Sasuke.

"What did he do?" asked Gaara.

"He kissed me," replied Sakura, just above a whisper.

Gaara looked at her in disbelief for a second then shot Sasuke a death glare. When she returned his gaze with a truthful one. He held her tighter than before and Sasuke looked at the two with hurt eyes. Sakura had grown up to be a more beautiful and now he'd missed his chance. Sakura would never be his now. He just turned away and started to walk off. Sakura kissed Gaara's cheek and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and he froze. His skin was burning where her hand was and he looked down to her. Her big green eyes were pleading and her grip was almost unbreakable.

"Can we all talk? Later. You, me, and Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded his head and broke her grip by enhancing his arm with chakra. Sakura felt broken and she looked that way, too. Gaara came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He was whispering in her ear. He told her it wasn't her fault. Naruto and Sasuke agreed to meet with Sakura at the training grounds. It was night and everyone was there. Sasuke was sitting and Naruto was pacing. He was worried Sakura wouldn't show up for some reason. When Sakura did show up, Sasuke refused to make eye contact and Naruto calmed down. She sat across from Sasuke and Naruto sat with them all.

"I just wanted to welcome you both back," said Sakura.

"We're glad to be back Sakura," replied Naruto.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

Naruto felt awkward and left. Sasuke was staring at the night sky and Sakura was getting annoyed by the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke stood up and started to walk away. This pissed Sakura. She growled and appeared in front of him. She grabbed his face and stared angrily at him. He had frozen but, she made his skin burn. The warmth of it alone was making his thoughts blurry. He was hoping his face looked steady and calm. He felt confused but, he was staring back at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you?" she shouted, "I'm trying to talk to you! You've been gone for three years and you won't even look at me! What changed?!"

"I found out you were engaged."

"So you're telling me, that just because I'm engaged everything has changed?!"

"Yes, Sakura!"

"Why, Sasuke?!"

"On my way home, I realized that I really cared for you. Then I hear that you're engaged to some Suna ninja. What am I supposed to do?!"

"His name is Gaara."

"You're even defending him! I just can't be around you, Sakura! It's too hard!"

"I only wanted us to be friends, Sasuke. I never thought that after you left that I could love again but, Gaara proved me wrong. I'll explain the story to you some other time but, I just want to be able to talk to you. Kay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Listen to me for once in your life! I want to talk to you like a friend not just a teammate!"

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

His thoughts were getting more mixed by the second and he wanted to stop it. Sakura was trying to say something but, he was trying not to hear. She let go of his face and started stomping off. She was muttering curse words and Sasuke watched her leave. She had changed. She wasn't the same weak kunoichi he'd used to know. She was stronger and not just her physical strength it was her personality too. She had changed more than he realized. She was an all new Sakura.


	2. Problems

Sakura had told Sasuke that she wanted to meet him at the gate. He told her he'd meet her there. She was already waiting for him by the time she got there. He wanted to hear about how she and Gaara had fallen in love. It seemed impossible but, some how it had happened and apparently he wasn't allowed to leave the village. He was under probation and he was forbidden to leave the village. Sakura was waiting on a bench near the gate and he came and sat beside her. They talked about how things had been and meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were talking about how things had happened.

"So when did you and Kiba start dating?" asked Naruto.

"After you left, Kiba thought I'd be crushed and we started hanging out together. We just started dating," replied Hinata.

"When did Sakura get engaged? How did it end up Gaara?"

"She got engaged a year ago and Gaara was sent on a mission. He was supposed to make sure Sakura wasn't hurt during her medic nin training."

"Go on."

"They started getting to know each other and she started sharing her feelings. She started opening up to him and he to her. She was sad for a day and then she got happier. Now they're getting married in a month."

"That close huh?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," said Naruto.

He left and he felt empty. The same thing had happened with Naruto and Hinata that had happened to Sasuke and Sakura. He'd realized that he'd cared about Hinata but, he had come too late. Sasuke was trying to keep his emotions in check while Sakura was talking with him. It felt weird talking to an engaged woman instead of a comrade. When she'd brush up against him, he felt like he was on fire. It was a very relaxed conversation but, Sasuke still felt weird.

"So in a month, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. The wedding plans are going good and I'm almost ready," replied Sakura.

"What are you missing?"

"My dress, the rings, and the important people. Like the ring bearer, maid of honor, flower girls, you know people like that."

"Did you ever feel like you missed your one chance at happiness?"

"Yeah. The day you left. I thought I'd never feel good again."

"Can you try to understand something if I tell you it?"

"I can try."

"I can't be around you."

"Why?"

"I...like you, Sakura, and you're engaged to Gaara. If I stay around you much longer, then I'll slip and all your planning will have been for nothing," explained Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and ran away. She was trying to understand everything. She was in love with Gaara but, she still had feelings for Sasuke and he had feelings for her but, he didn't want her around. It was all getting confusing. She couldn't figure out anything any more. She didn't know if she felt more love for Sasuke or Gaara. She'd loved Sasuke when she was younger but, now she was engaged to Gaara.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. When/if you review tell me who you want Sakura to fall in love with.**


	3. Drinking

Sakura walked down the streets of Konaha. She'd be leaving after the honeymoon and leaving it all behind. Living in Suna hadn't really appealed to her with the heat and sand but with Gaara there everything else had seemed unimportant. Now she was just unsure about everything. She was going to talk to Gaara tonight. It was the first night he'd be home in a while. He'd been real busy and he was finally coming home. She was happy and she was thinking about a way to tell him about everything that's happened. When she got home, she went to the bedroom. He wasn't there and someone came in the door behind her. She turned around to she saw a ninja. He didn't say anything he just gave her a scroll and left. Sakura opened it and read.

_Sorry  
__It's going to be a few more days.  
__Something came up and I'll be home in about two days.  
__Love  
__Gaara_

Sakura rolled it back up and fell back on the bed. This was the second time this week. What was going on in Suna. She needed Gaara tonight. Sakura went outside and walked around town. She needed to find herself. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting settled into his home at the Uchiha Compound. He decided to go out for a walk and he passed a bar. When he glanced inside, he saw a wasted pink haired person. He went inside and shook the girl. She was out and there was a bottle of sake in her hand. Sasuke turned her over though and saw Sakura's familiar face. He picked her up and slung her arm over his neck. He walked out and tried to remember where her apartment was but, couldn't manage. He let out an exasperated sigh and walked to his house. Sakura was breathing on his neck now and he was trying his best not to let his heart race. When he was half way home, Sakura started moving.

She put her hand in his hair and then said, "Sasuke?"

She sounded drunk and Sasuke replied, "Yes."

When he got to his house and walked into his bedroom, he thought that she'd fallen asleep. He laid her down in his bed, but she locked her arms around his neck. He tried to push her off but, she kept a tight hold on him. She started kissing his neck and his heart skipped a beat. He grabbed her wrists and started to unlock them. She was trying her best to keep them there though. Sasuke pinned her to the bed and she looked up at him curiously.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked, "You said you liked me. Don't you want me?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully, "But I know you don't want me."

"How so?"

"You're engaged remember?"

"Yeah but Gaara hasn't been home recently and I was getting bored."

"Why were you drinking?"

"Gaara was supposed to come home and then I got a message that he wasn't. I was depressed."

"Tell me where you live and I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home," she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

Sasuke was fighting the urge to make love to her and losing. He wanted her now. He closed his eyes and eagerly returned the kiss. He unpinned her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He fell on top of her when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura's hands were tangled in his hair and his tongue was licking her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She let him in and her tongue was playing with his. He pulled his face away from hers for a second.

"It's not nice to play with my feelings like this," he said.

"I'm not playing. I honestly like you," she replied, pulling him back in for another kiss.

He had his senses for a few seconds and realized this was wrong. Sakura was happy and engaged but, this felt so right. This girl in his arms felt like the other half to his being. Sakura started slipping up his shirt and Sasuke pulled back a little so it was easier. He had to separate from her so she could get it off and throw it somewhere. He pulled her back to him and her hands were roaming over his chest. He shivered and started to slip up her shirt. She smiled and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They went on until 3 in the morning when Sakura got tired. They were both naked by then and both were panting. Sasuke started to get out of bed when Sakura grabbed his shoulders and kissed his neck. He sat back down and held her head to his neck.

"Don't leave," she said.

Sasuke nodded his head and laid back down. Sakura cuddled into his chest and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Hours later, Sakura woke up. She was in somebody's arms. She assumed Gaara had come back and found her asleep, since she couldn't remember what happened before.

"Morning, Gaara," she said.

Gaara got up and walked away. He pulled on some pants, opened the door, and went out. Sakura was confused and sat up. When she looked around, she didn't see her apartment. She saw an Uchiha house. She also saw her clothes and Sasuke's. She looked wide eyed at the door. She'd just called Sasuke, Gaara. She threw on some of her clothes and walked out into the living room. Sasuke was lying on his couch with his eyes closed. She walked over to him and looked down at him.

"You can leave," he said, without moving.

"Why was I even here?" she asked.

"You got drunk and wouldn't tell me where you lived so I could take you home."

"What…Why…How…"

"You attacked me."

"Sasuke, I'm…"

"Sakura. I'd be lying if I said that last night wasn't one of the best nights of my life, so you don't have to be sorry. I'll admit that I didn't try to stop you, so part of the blame is mine."

"No, Sasuke. I'm sorry that I hurt you like this."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No."

"Then I think you should leave," he replied.

Sakura nodded her head and went back into the room. She got her stuff and left. Sasuke stayed on the couch and thought about everything. He was hopelessly in love with Sakura, who was engaged to Gaara. He sighed to himself and thought about why he'd come home. Itachi was still alive and Orochimaru was dead. He'd come home with the foolish hope that Sakura would still love him. He chuckled to himself. There wasn't anything left for him here. So why was he still here? Another foolish hope. He was hoping that Sakura would leave Gaara for him. She was happy and that was all that mattered.


	4. Telling the Truth

**Happy New Years! Sorry about the late entry, couldn't get on earlier.**

* * *

A few days passed and something changed between Sakura and Sasuke. He was avoiding her. After she'd glance at him, he'd disappear. She was going to talk to him about it when she heard that Gaara was arriving. She ran home and rested. When Gaara got home, he found her asleep in their room and he laid behind her. He couldn't sleep but, he liked to watch her sleep. He wound his arm around her and tried to relax. He was home and Sakura was safe. Everything just felt so right. After a few hours, Sakura started to move. She stretched and yawned, then turned around to look at him with wide eyes. He smiled and kissed her. She looked really cute that way. She pushed him back slightly and gave him a serious look. He was confused.

"Gaara," she said, "There was an incident while you were gone but please listen to the whole story before you judge me. Kay?"

"Sure," he answered, looking into her eyes.

"When I got your note, I was depressed because I hadn't seen you in awhile and I was really looking forward to seeing you. So I had a bottle of sake," she started.

His eyes widened for a second, thinking of all the horrible things that could've happened to her while she was drunk.

"Then I started drinking more," she continued, "Sasuke found me and couldn't find my apartment. So he took me to his house and we slept together. I don't remember any of it and Sasuke told me that I wouldn't tell him where I lived."

Gaara didn't move for a few seconds, while he thought about that. Sakura hugged him and waited for him to start yelling at her and violently push her away. He didn't. He hugged her and she looked up at him.

"Sakura," he said, "I believe you."

"Thank you, Gaara," she replied, "I don't know if I deserve someone so understanding."

"You don't. You deserve me," he replied, smiling.

Sakura laughed and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled on his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They kept that up for a few hours. Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking about everything really. He was already on probation for leaving the village. He could leave again. It wouldn't hurt as much as before. He knew Sakura would be happy and safe. Gaara wouldn't let anything happen to her. He got up out of his bed and got dressed. Then realized it was the middle of the night. He went out anyway and walked around. He'd been avoiding Sakura for the past few days. He didn't feel like talking to her about the incident.

"Good night for a walk?" someone asked.

They startled Sasuke and he spun around with a kunai in his hand. He saw Gaara leaning on a tree and relaxed, but didn't let his guard down. Gaara was still a formidable opponent even though he was Kazekage and obligated to certain things.

"Yeah. The wind is calm and the night is cool," Sasuke answered.

"Sakura told me what happened a few days ago," he said.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. She's asleep and I saw you walking out here."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I'm not going to argue with Sakura about you hanging around her but, you need to keep your feelings in check."

"I'm actually not planning on talking to her at all."

"That's you and Sakura's business, not mine," remarked Gaara.

There was a pause and Sasuke was looking at the moon. It reminded him of Sakura's skin. It was pale like the moon. He sighed and looked back at Gaara. He didn't know what Sakura saw in this Suna ninja. He thought about everything seriously. Then came up with a question he knew Gaara would make him think about.

"Would you let Sakura be happy, even if it wasn't with you?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered, "That's all I've every wanted for her, since the day I realized I loved her."

There was a pause and Sasuke was waiting for Gaara to ask him the same question.

"Would you?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered Sasuke, "It hurts to think about her with anyone else but, I want her to be happy. I would try."

Gaara nodded and there was another pause. Neither one had anymore to talk about and Gaara left. Sasuke sat at a bench and looked around him. It seemed as if everything he saw or felt reminded him of Sakura. The calm wind reminded him of her touch, the moon of her skin, the leaves her eyes, and pink flowers that were just blooming of her soft hair. He gritted his teeth and got up. He had to stop thinking about her. He had no other choice.


	5. The End of a Haunting

**The reason I waited to update is because I was waiting for one more review. My goal was one review per chapter.**

* * *

As days passed, Sakura noticed another huge change in her relationship with Sasuke. He always looked so angry when he looked at her. He'd grit his teeth and stalk away or he'd look really annoyed and pretend not to notice her. Sakura felt an emptiness inside her. Gaara didn't leave over the following days. The wedding was in a few weeks and they were both questioning Sakura's feelings. Sakura waited at home and Gaara came home shortly after. When he got inside Sakura suddenly kissed him. He was surprised and returned it. Then she pulled away and sat on the couch thinking about something. Gaara sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"About us and me and Sasuke," she answered.

"What have you come up with about us?"

"That we're just not supposed to be together."

"What makes you think that?"

"I miss Sasuke now more than when he wasn't here and when we kiss it isn't the same as it used to be. I don't feel anything that I used to. I don't remember it but, when I kissed Sasuke I felt…I can't explain it but, it just felt right."

"I thought you were drunk when it happened."

"I was but, I remember feelings, Gaara."

"Sakura, I only want for you to be happy. If you want to be with Sasuke, I won't stop you, as long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Gaara," she said.

She stood up and kissed his head. Then she ran out. Gaara smiled as he watched her leave. She was going to happier this way. He sighed at the fact that he was going to have to cancel everything tomorrow. Meanwhile, Sakura was running to the Uchiha Compound. When she got there, she ran to Sasuke's house. She went inside after figuring out the door was left open. She walked into his bedroom and saw him asleep. His arm was over his eyes and he was wearing some pj pants. Sakura looked at his perfect chest and reached out to touch it. He grabbed her hand and pinned her to his bed. He was looking down at her with his Sharingan eyes and his eyes were wide open.

"Why are you haunting me?" he shouted.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Don't say my name!"

"Why?"

"I want you out of my head. I can't think of you and now I'm having hallucinations. Your being is like a drug I can't get enough of."

"Sasuke," she said, pressing her lips to his.

He was wide eyed and Sakura felt him relax. He realized he wasn't hallucinating and that this was the real Sakura. Her tongue didn't ask for entrance and Sasuke didn't have to fight hard to keep his senses. He pushed her back and she was gasping for breath.

"You're engaged remember?" he said.

"No. I called it off," she replied.

"Why?"

"I realized something."

"What?"

"I love you," she answered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed. Like he was trying to get something out of his mind.

"Tell me that you're not drunk," he said.

"I'm not drunk," she replied.

"Tell me that you are Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Tell me you love me, again."

"I love you," she said, kissing him again.

He didn't stop her this time. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and his played with hers. He unpinned her and laid on top of her. He snaked his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started tugging at his hair and his tongue suddenly attacked hers. She moaned and his hands slipped down her sides. He started tugging at her pants and pulled them off at a slow rate. Sakura pressed her body closer to him and shivered when she felt Sasuke's cold hands go down her legs. When Sakura's pants were off, he tossed them somewhere. Sakura let go of his neck and fell back on the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes for a second and closed them when he felt her hands under his shirt. He had to pull back so Sakura could take it off. After a few hours, Sakura got tired and Sasuke let her sleep. She buried her face in his chest and fell asleep quickly. When Sakura woke up, she shifted so she was looking in Sasuke's eyes. She saw his onyx eyes and they were staring back at her.

"Morning, Sasuke," she said.

"Say my name again," he said, into her hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I love you."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Sakura," he replied, smiling.

Sakura sighed and snuggled back into his chest. Sasuke sighed and smiled. This was the way it was meant to be.


End file.
